


Dragon's Princess

by Alizilith



Category: Dragons - Fandom, writing prompt - Fandom
Genre: Castles, Dragons, F/F, Honestly no where else to put this, Just a writing prompt I really liked, Kingdoms, My first work involving my own creactivity, Other, ect..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alizilith/pseuds/Alizilith
Summary: WP. Instead of the usual tale of where the Prince goes to save a Princess from a Dragon, A Princess goes to a Dragon in hopes of being stolen away so that she could avoid an arranged marriage.Lot of lore I may or may not reveal, honestly I did it for fun, writing prompts are a lot of fun.





	Dragon's Princess

Staring down at the Princess I was intrigued by such a strange predicament I find myself in, A Princess not even in the prime of her life stood before me, her hair was pure white that flowed down to her waist as her eyes, oh how those red eyes looked at me with such determination that it made me reel back, just what exactly did she want from me again? 

“Excuse me,” I clean my left ear with a sharp talon as I listen closer to her “But do repeat yourself? I’m afraid I didn’t quite hear right” I say simply despite me not using my voice after such a long time. 

She huffs in slight annoyance “I want you to steal me away from my kingdom!” She exclaims. 

I blink, I blink again, then once more, the small princess still stood there so of course I wasn’t daydreaming, I honestly thought I was at just how beautiful she was. 

“So I did hear it right, but why on earth would a Princess want to be stolen away from her own Kingdom? And by Dragon no less” 

She crosses her arms in front of her “My people always exude your reverence, how the fear you set in my people's hearts is as old as time itself, no one dares cross you or set forth a party to hunt you down, so I know that if you steal me away that they will not follow” She answers truthfully. 

I stood tall with my wings properly tucked behind me with only a little flare, making me appear more bigger and menacing as intended as I stare down at her with magenta eyes. 

“And what makes you think I won’t just eat you, you are by far the most beautiful snack I have seen by far” I say cooly as wisps of black smoke surround her. 

I take in great pleasure when I see her wince, that flash of fear, that hesitant glance towards the exit gate, it all made me purr as I circle around her, making sure to block her exit, curious as to see just what she was going to do. Of course I wasn’t really going to eat her, haven’t done that since I accidentally swallowed Gallous but I threw him up afterwards, humans were such distasteful creatures, hardly washed themselves… Their blood on the other hand… 

She closes her eyes tightly as her hands balled up into little fists “I- I don’t care!” She shouts “Anything is better than staying there any further!” 

I blew out a puff of smoke through my nose, slightly disappointed, surely I thought she would have ran out the door screaming, I would catch her and tell her it would be alright. I open my maw to speak when I see a tear falling down her face, I sighed softly at this. She’s probably some Princess who couldn’t stand the burden of the crown or something, I’ll just play along and once she’s back into her own kingdom she’ll find the right foothold and change her mind and completely forget about this. 

I lean back down, propping my head with a mighty claw as I smirked playfully “I only jest little Princess, I mean you no harm” I say finally. 

That hopeful look in her eye as she glances back up at me, her eyes shining brightly. 

“So the reports are true” She makes the off handed remark. 

“Reports now hmm~?” I encourage her to speak more of the matter as she takes the hint. 

“Well I was researching on dragons when I saw that you made no attacks on humans nor has there ever been a report of you attacking villages, it was a long shot but I was willing to do anything in order to… to-” she was cut off by my soft chuckling, “DO I amuse you in some way?!” she exclaims. 

I couldn’t help it, a well read Princess surely would have come from a prosperous Kingdom, was she truly so childish to simply run away. 

“Forgive me Princess, but I have been without conversation for such a long time” I lied through my teeth, something so easy to escape my lips with as much smoothness as honey itself “To hear of a Princess researching about me, and for you to actively search me out, it is positively unheard of” I laugh lightly once more, bemused. “Any other dragon would surely snatch you up in their talons, I on the other hand am not like them, I find great amusement by your persistence” 

Her face lit up like flame as her pale cheeks flushed a scarlet red “Are you going to help me or not?!” She shouts at me this time. 

I yawn as I stretch, my wings extending at full length before wrapping around myself “Go back to your Kingdom little Princess” I say as I roll myself onto my side and closing my eyes. 

“Please!” She begs, running around myself as she places her hands onto my snout “I beg of you, Please steal me away!” 

I could hear her crying now, I open one eye to see red orbs blurred with tears as she looks at me with desperation. I could feel my heart wretch at the sight as my ears droop down, I just couldn’t see her in such a state any longer. 

Defeated I blew blue flames that swirled around her, leaving no heat or pain as they danced around her, pushing her away as well as twirling her as I rose once more. 

“Very well, return to your Kingdom Princess, within a fortnight I will come for thee, You will be my prisoner until I see it fit to release you, you will obey me no matter what, do you understand my terms?” I demand of her as she nods her head all the while wiping her tears away “And you agree to my demands?” Once more she nods. 

“Uh-huh” She says with a shaky voice. 

I sighed at this “Very well, return to your Kingdom Princess and I will steal you away, I bid you farewell and safe travels” I say as I turn away from her, allowing her to leave my grace. 

She gave a curt bow “Thank you so much Dragon of the Northern skies, Thank you, I shall await for you to steal me away” She was smiling so brightly now as she went to take her leave. 

I listen to her footsteps as she left through the long corridor until the large doors of the castle barely gave a small creek, she was struggling to open the door wide enough to allow herself to leave and with a flap of my wings, the same as when she arrived, the doors swayed open and then she was finally gone. I yawned as I went to take my rest, it had been so long since I had spoken to a mortal, it was quite entertaining, if only it happened during the night, surely I would have played a lot longer, but with the sun high in the sky my rest demanded me to retreat into the darkness. 

I would have too, if it weren’t for my drake “Your Highness, are you sure you should toy with a Princess like that?” That annoying voice spoke out, disturbing my peace. 

“What of it? Surely she is just some child wanting to be free of responsibility, nothing that should concern me” I swiped my tail at the small drake, he was no bigger than my claw and yet he was so much quicker as he jumps up onto a pillar to escape my tail. “Or should it Bartholomew” 

The grey drake with mossy green scales crawled back down the pillar and into my full view as his yellow eyes fixated on mine. 

“A Princess must keep Promises she makes to any of her subjects” He comments, pointing out one of my own duties. 

I rolled my eyes at this “I haven’t acted as Princess of this land for a century, I am sure that time will wash away this one little promise” I say as I roll away from him, closing my eyes “She will come to her senses nonetheless, she is royalty after all and must follow duty to herself, and her people” I couldn’t help but look up at the stained glass mural that depicted a black dragon with purple eyes standing face to face with a mortal man “Just as I have done so many times before” 

“Very well, but just so you know you are still a Princess to me” he states with a bow, which earned him a swipe of my tail, for which he avoids once more. 

“Oh just go, I am very tired” 

“Very well princess” He had to scurry out of the room as I breathed red flames towards him. 

 

Walking down the empty hallways of my grand castle I stop for a moment to peer out onto a balcony, the sun was past the midday sky, the second moon was slowly moving around the sun idly, surely I would have been resting a long time ago but something was amiss, I kept feeling as if I had forgotten something, and it bothered me to no end. My tail kept swinging back and forth in deep contemplation. Little did I know it had been two weeks since that princess had came as my promise to her was the very thing to bother me. 

I was disturbed by the sound of claws running rather quickly down the hall, I turn to see Bartholomew running towards me. 

“Princess” He gasps, obviously he had ran all the way to me, but for what reason would warrant such actions. 

“What is it Bartholomew, go on, speak up” I encourage him, hoping that he would satiate my bothered mind. 

“It’s the Ravenwood Kingdom Princess” He gasps. 

A faint memory hits me “Ah, yes, I hear they are still ruling most of my territory, what about them?” 

He coughs behind his claw as he gave a deep bow “I am sorry to say this, but it appears the Kingdom Ravenwood is holding a wedding” 

I only look down at him “And? Is this not a joyous occasion? Surely they would never forget to invite me, and again I will send them a gift and my best regards” I say as I went to dismiss him, only for him to wince. 

“I am sorry I did not say this any clearer, but the Ravenwood Kingdom is holding a wedding today, and they… Did not send... You... an invitation” his words died in his throat the more he finished his sentence. 

In that instant my tail slams onto the ground, shattering the marble to mere dust, my eyes turning a brighter magenta as they glowed ominously. 

“Surely you jest, to not invite me to such an important occasion is an act of great disrespect, or have I fallen out of their favor?” I ask, my eyes narrowing at him. 

He was shaking now “O-Of course not! Surely they are not stupid enough to not invite you” 

“Then why have I not received an invitation? Surely you would have received it a month prior to this arrangement” I point the blame to him as he stood rigid before bowing once more. 

“N-No my Princess, I have not received any letters of correspondence to the wedding, so the fault must be with them, I would never do something so foolish that may displease you” he quickly adds. 

My tail once more began to sway “Perhaps they are marrying into another ones territory, either way this is a grave offence to me, prepare the looking glass” I say as I turn towards one of my study rooms. 

Bartholomew ran ahead of me as he opens a pouch, taking out purple dust he blows it over a large crystal ball that stood on a single legged table, constantly holding balance with no reason. The crystals insides began to swirl with purple and black smoke as I approached it. 

“Show me the Ravenwood’s wedding” I demand as I blew purple flames around the crystal ball. 

The clouds of magic departed to reveal a scenery before me, the Kingdom of the Ravens were busy with some sort of affair, the setting was very familiar to me as it was none other than a wedding. Not just any wedding by the looks of it, there were two soldiers, both wearing different insignia’s, both belonging to a different King. This was a wedding of a royal, or two in fact. I wave my claw over the looking glass as it began to change once more. 

“Show me the Princess” I spoke out as the vision closed in on what was suppose to be the blushing bride, only to see the beautiful maiden who had spoken to me weeks ago. 

She was curled up in a ball on the window sill as she stares out at the kingdom when a maid enters her room. 

“Your highness, we really should get you prepared for the wedding” The servant calls out to her. 

The Princess threw a pillow at the maid “I don’t want to! I can’t marry that Prince, I don’t love him!” she shouts. 

“The King made the decree that you needn’t love someone in order to marry, it is for the good of the Kingdom” She tries to reason with her. 

At that my eyes turned a deep red, Bartholomew visibly shrank away as he heard this, I place a hand onto the crystal as my claws dared to scratch the surface. 

That damnable King _ dare _ change a sacred ruling of the world?! I growled as I had heard enough.

“We’re going Bartholomew” I say as I turn away from the crystal ball. 

“Where to my Queen?” He asks, running alongside me. 

I allow my magic flames to envelope me as I feel my form changing, morphing into that of a mortal human. 

“We are going to crash a Wedding” I proclaim as my eyes glowed a vibrant green. 

“May I suggest a Royal gown first your highness?” He inquires. 

I sighed at this “Very well, even if they have offended me it would be disrespectful of me to show up like this” I say while peering down at my naked form. “But I’m keeping my horns, they need to know who they have crossed” I say as I trail a claw down my curved horn. 

“I would have it no other way your highness” He states while pulling out a dark green gown with black lace. “Does this suit your taste my Princess?” He asks. 

I nod to this “Thank you Bartholomew” With a snap of my talon it was already on me, “Now let us make haste, I do not wish to waste a second more” 

“Yes your highness” 

Breathing into my hand green flames came to life as it lingers in my grasp, leaking to the side as the green flames fall to the ground, being sure that my drake stood by my side before I threw the fireball at our feet, it consumed us as I use my magic to direct us towards the kingdom just south of my mountain. 

 

It has been a while since I have stepped on mortal made structures, looking around I see that the townspeople have grown since the beggars they once were. I have watched over this city but as of late I have neglected the insight to this town for several years, since the birth of their fair Princess in fact. 

I held my head high as each of the lower nobility as well as the commoners saw me, each departing and making a pathway for me to walk right into the castle doors. Some had no clue who I was, and yet their natural human instincts told me I was not to be trifled with as even the guards hesitate to stop me, all but one, the captain of the royal guard. 

“I’m sorry… Miss… But I cannot allow you inside” He says matter of factly. 

I glance into his eyes and saw a mere child, even though he was in the prime of his years he had not once tasted the crossing of blades or the rages of war, no, he was born beneath the previous captain, one who neglected to teach him about me. 

“I suggest you step aside Captain, you do not truly wish to cross paths with me, I can only hope the letter of invitation addressed to me was lost on delivery” I say with my royal voice. 

He looks at me then at my drake who stood as a mortal butler, “She is the great Dragon Princess of the Northern skies, to not invite her would be a great offense to her name, I suggest you let us inside” His eyes briefly shone their luminescent gold as the Knight stepped aside. 

“Y-Yes, please for- forgive me for intruding” I continue to stare at him before turning my direction towards the front doors. 

I didn’t even wait for the guards to open the large and grandeur doors as I send for large bright blue flames that thrusted the doors open with a bang. 

Everyone's heads turn towards me and I return with an equal stare, lifting my hand down I summoned my royal staff, how could I have forgotten, when a dragon visits royalty it is best to show a sign of content. 

“My, My, My” I say softy “A wedding, “how marvelous” I walked slowly down the aisle as all their little heads follow me. 

“What a lovely little crowd you have before you” I say as I glance around the room “So many invited to this grandeur day” I then saw a child currently being pulled towards a gaunt woman dressed up in what would pass as barely formal attire “Even those without rank is invited” I could feel my eyes shining now as my claws dare escape me, but I held my formality, I had to be polite after all. 

“And yet” I place a finger to my lips in quiet curiosity “I had not received an invitation,” My staff clacks to the ground, creating small cracks beneath such a force and making everyone flinch “How… Strange” I then looked at the King who was visibly blanching in his royal robes. 

“You wouldn’t happen to know why, do you King Araan?” I hiss his names as my voice change ever so slightly draconic. 

As if reminded of who he was he stood a little straighter “You were not invited to this Royal Affair, You have no power here so leave!” He dares command of me. 

I couldn’t help but laugh at the feeble kings remark “I have no power here?” I say whimsically, my eyes then shone a bright red, I could feel my fangs protrude as I glare at the King “Do you forget whose land you inhabit!?” I growled. 

The King took a step back, fear flashing his gaze before he shoots his hand forth “Seize her! She has threatened your King!” He demands. 

I watch a many knights began to charge their way towards me, I smirked at how cute they were charging in sync with one another. Breathing in deeply I exhale purple flames around me, creating a circle of embers that danced around me, consuming me as I allow myself to transform. My broad tail sweeping the white marble floors and shoving everyone away as my large draconic form takes up the room, towering high above them I stare with azure eyes. 

“In all my years each King has always paid due respect to me, you are the first foolish enough to cross me” I had made sure I used my draconic voice, sounding far more menacing than I had imagined “I have half a mind to lay waste to your entire Kingdom!” I shout in a thunderous boom that shook the land itself. 

The King could only stare up at me in pure shock, in all the tales he had heard as a boy he had never thought that a dragon would be so terrifying. 

Everything was going just as planned, and to show how powerful I was I slammed my claw down, my claws puncturing the hard ground as if it were mere papyrus as the surface cracked and crumbled under the sheer force. 

I step closer to the King “Now give me a reason why I shouldn’t lay waste to this land for the utter disrespect you have shown” I demanded as I stare deeply into the King’s eyes. 

It was then a Knight dressed in gilded gold stood before the King “If you threaten this land then you threaten the land of the West! The Silvereagles will fight for what is rightfully theirs!” He shouts, aiming a silver blade to me. 

I narrowed my eyes at him “And  _ You _ ” I spat at him like vile venom “You have showed the greatest offence of them all!” I slammed my claw down next to him, he dodges out of the way despite me not particularly aiming for him, but to simply separate him from the Princess. “An act of Marriage is the reunion of two souls meant to be by  _ choice _ ! This arranged marriage sickens me far greater than the disrespect you have displayed” 

It was then an idea formed in my head as I grin down at them “But all can be forgiven” I say callously as I tuck my wings back behind me. 

“P-Please! Anything! But spare my people!” The King begs, getting down on his knees before me. 

The Prince glares at the King “A King shouldn’t bow his head to anyone!” He shouts at him. 

“I will if it is to spare my people” He says dejected. 

In that instant I flew up, with quick succession I dove down as I grab the Princess in my talons once secure I flew before the entire Kingdom. 

“For disrespecting me as well as the old ways, your Princess now belongs to me, I will take this sacrifice so that you may learn the fault lies with you!” With that I let out a mighty roar, the glass behind me shattering and allowing me to have an escape route “I am Dovakulaas the dragon ruler of these lands and beware my wrath should you choose to cross me once more, I promise you I will not be so kind should you be daft enough to offend me again!” 

Turning away I flew up into the air, breathing out green flames ahead of me I create a portal to my lair so that they may not follow, flying through the green flames we left the Kingdom far, far behind. 


End file.
